Danger Lurks on All Hallows Eve
by Athena mou
Summary: Helena invites Myka to attend the Annual Halloween Celebration in Univille. Inspired by watching the Dresden Files with Claudia, Helena requests that Myka dress up as a Vampire. PART 2 is rated NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

**Danger Lurks on All Hallows Eve**

**Chapter 1**

**Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Spoiler<strong>: season 2 I guess, but not really, unless you count "HG Wells is a woman"  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Helena invites Myka to attend the Annual Halloween Celebration in Univille. Inspired by watching the Dresden Files with Claudia, Helena requests that Myka dress up as a Vampire.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena listened intently to Claudia as she explained how the Netflix function worked on Tivo. It amazed her how many movie and TV show options there were for entertainment.

"So I was thinking, that since it's Halloween season and all," Claudia continued. "That you might like something about vampires."

Helena laughed a little nervously. "Sounds like fun."

Claudia grinned and nodded. "I really like this one 'cuz I think one of the vampires looks like Myka."

"What?" Helena said and suddenly looked a lot more interested.

"Check it out," Claudia said and started the show.

Helena settled in on the couch and watched intently what was going on on the screen. The story itself did not really impress her that much. It was far too predictable; then again she was a writer so her expectations were higher than most people's. She raised an amused eyebrow when Claudia froze the show on the female vampire.

"See? Doesn't she look like Myka?"

Helena scrutinized the woman who filled the TV screen. Claudia was right.

"I can see the resemblance. Though I certainly hope that Myka will not suddenly grow fangs and claws," she mumbled and shivered at the thought.

Claudia snickered. "It would be a little exciting, don't you think? Vampires are sexy."

Helena laughed and shook her head. "Care to explain how fangs and claws and drinking blood are sexually attractive?"

"It's the danger, and the thought of those teeth on all the little sensitive spots on your neck," Claudia said and shivered at the thought. "No wonder there are so many lesbian kink movies that feature female vampires."

That comment peaked Helena's interest even further, and she looked curiously at Claudia. "Lesbian _kink_ movies?"

"Yeah, well, you know…" Claudia said and made a face as she gestured nervously.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Lesbian soft porn," Claudia mumbled.

"Still not quite following you," Helena admitted.

"Sex movies, HG. Girls who like girls."

"Oh dear," Helena purred. "Do you have any of those on your Netflix there?"

Claudia coughed and stared at Helena. "You actually want to watch that?"

"Preferably with her, but if I can't get that, I'll take another sample," Helena said and grinned.

Claudia turned an interesting shade of red. "If you want to watch her," she said and gestured to the female vampire on the screen. "Perhaps you should just ask Myka out and maybe she'll give you a private show."

Now Helena made an odd sound and just stared at Claudia. "Myka has never given me any indication that she is attracted to women," she said with slight regret in her voice. "Am I to understand that I have been receiving faulty information?"

Claudia made a face and gave Helena a pained look. "She'll kill me if you tell her, but yeah, she likes women." Chewing on her lip for a moment Claudia shot Helena a quick glance. "And she likes you – a lot."

Helena laughed happily. "Claudia darling, you are a treasure. Thank you so much for educating me on the matter."

Claudia stared in confusion as Helena hastily left the room. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Frak, Myka's going to kill me."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena knocked softly on Myka's door. She heard a creaking sound from inside and assumed that Myka had been in bed. She checked the time. It was still relatively early so she doubted that she had woken her up. The door opened and Myka smiled at her.

"Helena. Hi, come in," she said and held the door open wider.

Helena strolled inside and stopped in the middle of the room. She handed Myka the flyer she was holding.

"It has come to my attention that there is an annual festivity taking place in town this Saturday night. I wonder if perhaps you would do me the honor of accompanying me as my guest."

Myka glanced at the flyer that promoted the Annual Univille Halloween Party. She grinned and looked up at Helena.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Helena grinned and nodded excitedly. "I intend on spending a delightful evening in your company, escorting you to the event, and home afterwards. If that qualifies as a date, then yes by all means I wish to go on a date with you."

Myka blushed and chewed on her lip. "A romantic date?" she whispered and looked away.

Helena gently cupped Myka's chin turning her head back so she could look Myka in the eyes.

"Yes, darling. If that is acceptable of course."

"It is," Myka said and took a deep breath.

"May I make one request?"

Myka nodded silently.

"Would you dress up in a costume for the occasion? I believe that is the custom for this event."

Myka chuckled. "Yeah it is. Anything in particular?"

"Would you consider becoming a vampire?" Helena said very softly.

Myka looked at her, noticing the intensity in Helena's eyes. She nodded in agreement. Helena beamed.

"Then I will take my leave and wish you a pleasant night."

"Helena, wait," Myka said quickly. Helena tilted her head and looked quizzically at her. "Do I get to make a request too?"

"You certainly may."

"Would you wear something from back in London? I don't really care what, as long as it's something that makes you look the way you used to look back when you worked for Warehouse 12."

Helena smiled and bowed her head. "Consider it done."

Myka watched Helena exit gracefully and close the door without a sound. She sighed and sat down heavily on her bed. _Vampire, huh_? She thought. _Where on earth had Helena got that idea?_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena walked briskly down the aisle towards where Artie was standing.

"Artie, I need your help with something," she said and smiled at him.

"Will I have to explain our actions to the Regents?" he said as his eyes narrowed.

"Of course not. I just wish to access my old room. It has come to my attention that it is stored here. I need to get some clothes. That's all."

"Clothes?" he said and frowned. "Aren't they a little dated?"

Helena chuckled and nodded. "Not for the purpose for which I intend to use them."

He made a huffing sound but started down the aisle in the direction of the vault.

"Are you coming Wells?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Coming," she said loudly and hurried after him.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena stood for a moment outside the door to her old room, contemplating the past. If she tuned out all the sounds around her, she could almost imagine that she was yet again back in London, about to enter her room after a long day of philosophical discussions with Caturanga, her teacher, or perhaps hours of chasing after elusive artifacts with dear old Woolly . She sighed and turned the handle taking a step into the past.

The door closed with a soft click behind her and the emotions that came over her were almost overwhelming. The room looked exactly the same as last time she was here. It even smelled the same. Helena slowly looked around the room that held so many memories. Her eyes finally landed on a large framed photo of her daughter. She crossed the room in a few quick strides and picked it up. Gazing at her daughter's smiling face, she traced the girl's cheek through the glass. With a sigh she put the frame on the bed and walked over to the armoire.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ten minutes later Helena had found her old leather traveling bag and had filled it with several outfits. She chuckled to herself as something occurred to her. Shaking her head at the thought, she walked over to the dresser. Pulling out one of the large drawers she reached inside and pulled out some of her old underwear. It amused her how they seemed old-fashioned. After all, she had only been in this crazy modern world for about a year or so, which meant that it was really not that long ago that she last wore these garments. She grabbed several items since they would complete the outfit she had already packed in her bag. A black item still in the drawer caught her eye and she smirked. Before she could change her mind, the French corset ended up in her bag.

Done with the clothes, Helena moved on to her desk and the large table that held several of her inventions that were still in progress. She picked up a couple of drawings and almost got caught in the excitement of tackling the problems. One of the inventions in particular had been a favorite challenge that she had never been able to make work. Forcing herself to stop, she gathered the drawings and added them to the bag. Reaching into the top shelf of the armoire she pulled out a hat box. She opened it and made a face at the hat inside. With an impatient flick of her wrist she tossed the hat back up on its shelf.

"Dreadful," she muttered.

As Helena returned to the table the hat was immediately forgotten as she gently moved her little trinkets into the security of the box. Finally done, she put the lid back with a satisfied sigh.

"Righty-ho then," she said and grinned.

Slinging the leather bag over her shoulder, she grabbed the hat box and left. Artie was impatiently pacing outside. He looked up when the door opened.

"Took you long enough."

Helena just laughed and gently patted his shoulder. "Thank you Artie."

He huffed something that she could not quite make out. With a new bounce in her step, Helena walked down the aisle in the direction of the office.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Claudia smirked when she saw what Myka was studying. _Female vampires_. She grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together.

"So, Myka, what's with the vampires?" she said and plopped down in her chair, feet up on Artie's desk.

"Oh, you know, just the season I guess," Myka mumbled a little flustered.

"I was watching vampires with HG the other night," Claudia said matter-of-factly and rearranged one of the pins on her vest.

"You were?"

Myka turned and looked at her, suddenly much more interested. Claudia nodded and then did a quick Google search. Finally finding the picture she was looking for she turned the laptop towards Myka.

"This one, to be more exact."

Myka stared at the dark haired vampire. She knew the show and the character. Sam had teased her at one point that she looked just like the actress playing Bianca.

"Bianca," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Claudia said, surprised. "You watch the Dresden Files?"

Myka shrugged. "Someone once said I look like her."

"You do, man."

Myka smiled and chewed on her lip. "Do you think that would be a good Halloween costume?"

Claudia grinned and bobbed her head. "Awesomesauce."

Laughing, Myka just shook her head. "I guess it's settled then. Vampire Myka it is."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena carefully unpacked her bag and hung her clothes in her closet. The hatbox with inventions sat on her desk, a stack of drawings and notes piled on top of it. She reached into the bottom of her bag pulling out a pair of shoes and two pairs of boots. She held the last pair of boots in her hand for a moment, gently sliding her fingers over the soft leather. They had been new the spring of the year that they had sent her to the bronzer. Her cobbler had once again outdone himself making these boots. With a sad sigh and a silent thank you to the old man, now long gone, she put the boots next to the others at the bottom of her closet.

Taking a step back, Helena absentmindedly tapped her lips as she contemplated her options. Myka had not specified feminine or a more masculine outfit, so Helena found herself in a bit of a dilemma. She grabbed one of her favorite dresses and held it up. She frowned and squinted her eyes trying to decide. She let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed her long coat off the hanger. With the two garments in hand she walked over to the mirror. She held the dress up in front of her and smiled. The familiar sight was comforting. Draping the dress over her chair she slipped out of her jacket. She tugged a little at her vest before slipping into the long coat. It still fit like a glove. She turned and looked over her shoulder. The laced back had always been her favorite part about this coat. She glanced at herself, taking in the modern trousers, white shirt and vest. With the exception of the trousers and the boots, the outfit was very much a true rendition of Warehouse Agent HG Wells ca anno 1899.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka glanced over her shoulder almost anticipating hearing Pete's loud teasing any minute. She was in Victoria's Secret, and more specifically deep in discovery of the true nature of those secrets. She fingered the fabric of the sexy item in her hand. Myka pulled at one of the straps and then chewed on her lip.

"May I help you?"

Myka jumped and yelped at the sound of the sales woman. She smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm looking for something that is a bit retro. Like 1920s," she mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Then you're in the right place," the woman said and smiled. She put a reassuring hand on Myka's shoulder. "The garter belt is a great start. How about if I help you find the remaining pieces?"

"Thanks," Myka said with a sigh.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka had ended up hiding the pink bag with her decadent purchases inside another bag. Finally in the safety of her room, she pulled out the contents. She had already decided to wear the black dress she had bought for when she (well Alice really) and Pete had gone to Las Vegas. Myka decided that the dress was actually hers since she had owned it prior to the disaster with Alice and the mirror.

The dress was at the drycleaners. She made a mental note to remember to pick it up the next day. Pushing the underwear aside for a moment, Myka reached for the shoebox. She removed the lid and peeked inside. She sighed at the sight of the black high heels. No one knew about Myka's secret love for shoes. All everyone ever picked up on was her love of books. Who would ever guess that nerdy Mykes loved expensive designer shoes? Myka grinned and picked up one of the shoes. She ran her hand over it and then turned it over, revealing its red sole. She blushed when her thoughts went to Helena, wondering if she would like them.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka looked at her face in the mirror and smiled. As her lips parted, her newly acquired fangs came into view. She turned in front of the full-length mirror and swept the cape out of the way revealing her dress and heels. Grabbing the cape she wrapped it around herself, comforted by its warmth. She smirked at her reflection, wondering what Helena would think.

Grabbing her small black purse she slipped it over her shoulder under the cape, cleverly hiding it from view. Turning off the lights in her room she slipped out into the hallway. Knowing that Helena would be waiting for her downstairs she walked towards the stairs.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena tugged at the sleeve of her coat and sighed. Perhaps she should have worn the dress after all, she thought. A noise behind her made her turn her head. She gasped as Myka stepped out of the shadows, slowly sauntering over as if stalking a pray.

"Miss Wells," she purred.

"Agent Bering," Helena said a little hesitantly, wondering for a second if she would need to defend herself.

Myka circled Helena and ran a gentle finger along Helena's collar, stroking lightly against her neck as she inspected Helena's attire.

"Lovely," she mumbled in Helena's ear.

In her high heels Myka towered over Helena by two inches. She liked how it gave her a bit of an advantage, even though the increased difference in height did not seem to faze Helena the least.

"You are stunning," Helena said and turned her smoldering dark eyes loose on Myka.

Myka smiled and moved away before Helena would see her blush. She stopped and stood absolutely still when slender arms circled her waist from behind. She could feel Helena's hot breath on her neck. She turned around and grabbed Helena's jaw, staring her down as she showed off her fangs. Helena's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"You are quite dashing yourself," Myka said and ran her tongue over one of her fangs.

Helena's breath caught in her throat as she watched Myka's mouth and lips. She pulled her closer and was just about to kiss her when she realized what she was doing. With a chuckle she let go of Myka and took a step back.

"Why thank you, darling. Shall we?"

Myka nodded and accepted the offered arm.

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rating:** Mature/NC-17 (**do not read at work**)  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2 I guess, but not really, unless you count "HG Wells is a woman"  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Helena invites Myka to attend the Annual Halloween Celebration in Univille. Inspired by watching the Dresden Files with Claudia, Helena requests that Myka dress up as a Vampire.  
>Enjoying the festivities in Univille, Myka introduces Helena to a new type of bar, before taking her beautiful date home for more <em>delightful discoveries<em>.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena lost interest in the Halloween celebrations almost instantly. It was just one loud cacophony of noise as kids ran around yelling '_trick or treat'_ and half drunken young men tried to get lucky.

Myka, sensing Helena's mood change, took her hand and led Helena down the street to a small bar. They stepped inside and Helena thought she had been transported to a different world. The bar was warm and the music loud. People were dancing and laughing, and they were all in costumes. As Helena scrutinized them more closely she noted with an intrigued raised eyebrow that several of them were dressed quite daringly. She chuckled when she spotted a young man dressed up as a woman. A quite beautiful woman at that, she noted amused.

Myka watched Helena while ushering her over to the bar. She knew that Helena was taking in every aspect of the place and the patrons. HG Wells' brilliant mind never stopped working, processing new information, to make sense of her surroundings, while possibly also plotting and planning her next move, Myka thought to herself. She leaned across the bar and shouted her order to the smiling bartender. A moment later two red drinks were placed in front of her. Myka handed one to Helena and grabbed the other.

"I hope you like it. It's their Halloween Special," Myka explained and wrapped her lips around the straw.

Helena smiled and bowed her head. She raised her glass to her lips and tasted it. She nodded her approval and moved closer to Myka as she again took in the crowd.

"What type of establishment is this?" she asked curious.

"It's a gay bar."

"Aren't all bar patrons gay?" Helena asked with a chuckle, finding Myka's comment strange. "Is that not why you decide to go out for a night on the town?"

Myka smiled fondly at her. "Sometimes you are just too adorable," she mumbled.

Helena's eyebrows shot up and she laughed. "Adorable? No one has called me that since I was a child. I've been called many things, but not adorable."

"Well I find you adorable," Myka said and gently smoothed Helena's hair away from her cheek. "Look, Helena. I know that gay means happy in general, but these days it's also the more generic term for someone who is attracted to the same sex. If you tell anyone that you're gay, they will not assume that you're happy, but that you're in fact attracted to, in your case, women."

Helena's mouth curled up on one side and she tilted her head looking intently at Myka. "Very interesting. So I should refrain from telling Artie that he looks gay on a good day?" she teased.

"Yeah, that might not be a good idea," Myka said and coughed as she got some of her drink down the wrong pipe.

"Duly noted. So, am I to assume that all these people are in fact attracted to the same sex? That they are homosexuals?"

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Sorry. Well, I would never assume anything. Most people probably are, but not necessarily everyone. I'd like to say that anyone who comes to a gay bar would be open-minded enough not to get upset if hit on by a member of the same sex."

Helena frowned. "I would most certainly be upset if a woman hit me," she muttered.

"Hit _on_, as in show interest in," Myka explained close to Helena's ear. Feeling brave she ran one of her fangs along the edge of Helena's ear. "I highly doubt that anyone would be so stupid as to hit on you tonight when you're here with me," she purred.

Helena swallowed and stared at Myka. "Are you hitting on me?" she asked, trying out the new expression.

Myka laughed, her eyes tingling. "We're on a date, aren't we? I think that means that we're past the hitting on. I'm merely staking out my territory."

"Is that so? Well, darling," Helena said and lifted Myka's drink from her hand, putting it down on the bar counter. "Then I believe that you owe me a dance."

Myka bit her lip as she watched Helena's shapely hips while following Helena to the dance floor. She noticed the beautiful laced back on Helena's coat for the first time and made a mental note to compliment Helena on it later. Helena stopped and Myka's hands instinctively grabbed her by the hips to prevent from barreling her down. Helena leaned back against Myka, shooting her a dazzling toothy grin over her shoulder.

Myka stepped onto the dance floor and allowed Helena to pull her close. To her surprise Helena pulled her hard against her and swept her around the floor. When the music changed, Helena slowed them down. Myka felt Helena turn her head and realized that she was watching the other people on the dance floor, taking her cue from them. Myka swallowed when Helena curled her arms around her neck, and brushed her cheek against Myka's as she whispered in her ear.

"I believe I really enjoy this dance."

"Yeah," Myka whispered.

The two swayed to the music, lost in their own little world. When the song ended Myka led Helena back to their spot in the back. She smiled at Helena.

"What is it that you find so amusing, love?" Helena wanted to know.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself."

"Your company is always enjoyable," Helena purred. "Except of course when you're pointing a gun at me," she said and pursed her lips.

Myka laughed out loud. Helena grinned at her, her eyes twinkling. Myka stepped closer and ran a finger down Helena's cheek in a gentle caress.

"You are so beautiful, Helena."

Helena smiled and took Myka's hand, pulling her closer until she could wrap her arms around Myka's waist. Looking Myka in the eyes she leaned closer. Not until she could feel Myka's breath against her lips did her eyelids flutter shut.

Myka sighed as Helena's lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. She pulled her closer and gently sucked on Helena's lower lip before brushing her lips over Helena's mouth. Helena whimpered softly. Myka could feel it, more than actually hearing it. Her eyes flew open when Helena abruptly tore her lips away from hers. Helena appeared to be slightly upset. Myka reached out to touch her, but Helena pulled away.

"What's wrong, Helena?"

"I kissed you," Helena mumbled and quickly glance to the right and the left to see if anyone had watched them kissing. "People might have noticed. I don't want to cause you harm."

"What are you talking about?" Myka said with a confused frown.

"Kissing a woman," Helena tried to explain. "In public."

Myka smiled and gently pulled Helena closer. "Is absolutely fine in a gay bar, Helena. Look around."

Helena did, trying not to be too obvious. Her eyes widened when she spotted two women kissing on her left. She touched her neck and took a deep breath as she watched the erotic display.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

"So, you see, it's not a big deal here."

Helena turned the other way and gasped when she saw a tall handsome blond man dressed in leather kiss a striking young man dressed like a tribal warrior.

"Two men kissing in public." Helena stared at Myka. "Back in London they would probably have been arrested and gone to jail." She looked at the two men again. "And kissing an African man on top of it. It would have been quite scandalous."

Myka smiled and played with a lock of Helena's hair. "Many things have changed for the better. Still, those two would probably not be kissing in a restaurant, or a straight bar."

Helena nodded in understanding. "Even though mankind has come a long way, it is far from equal." She chuckled as something occurred to her. "Woolly would've enjoyed this place."

"Woolly?"

"Agent Wolcott. He was my partner when I worked for Warehouse 12."

"He was gay?" Myka said surprised.

Helena shrugged. "I caught him casting glances at dashing young men on more than one occasion." She turned and faced Myka, placing her hands on Myka's chest. "And he was a frequent weekend guest of Mr. Wilde's."

"Mr. Wilde, as in Oscar Wilde?"

Helena nodded and laughed at the flabbergasted look on Myka's face. She moved her hands over Myka's chest to finally settle around Myka's neck.

"I introduced them to each other," she explained. "So, darling, where were we?"

Myka laughed and allowed Helena to pull her down for another kiss. The kiss turned into another and another until Helena tentatively stroked her tongue against Myka's lower lip. Myka groaned and pulled Helena closer, almost lifting her off the floor in an attempt to bring them closer.

"Darling, it appears that you are quite well versed in the seduction of women," Helena teased.

"It's happened," Myka mumbled and pulled Helena closer for another kiss.

Helena allowed the kiss for a moment before she, to Myka's unhappy protest, pulled away again. Helena chuckled and took Myka's hand.

"Perhaps we should continue this in a more private setting? I feel this need to be alone with you, darling. If that is acceptable of course."

Myka laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great actually."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka was quite proud of her own self-restraint, only speeding a little on the way back from Univille. She parked next to Pete's SUV and smiled at Helena. Helena hopped out and dashed around the car to help Myka out. Myka grinned at her.

"Miss Wells, you are quite the gentlewoman."

"In the presence of a lady, always so."

Myka inhaled deeply through her nose and grabbed Helena, pushing her against the side of the car kissing her. Helena giggled and pulled Myka closer, but when Myka pulled her shirt free of her trousers she stopped her.

"Darling, as lovely it is to have an encounter in the dark, it is a bit chilly out here, don't you think?"

Myka laughed and bit her lip. "Come."

Myka almost dragged Helena upstairs. Helena followed her with an amused look on her face. Once inside Myka's room she opened her mouth to comment on it, but when she noticed the look on Myka's face, she slowly closed it again. The intensity in Myka's eyes, and her smile; it was almost feral. It reminded Helena of their earlier encounter, before leaving for Univille.

"Do I need to worry about my wellbeing, darling?" she purred.

"Not as long as you are being good," Myka whispered against Helena's neck. "Very good."

Myka ran the fake vampire teeth over a sensitive spot on Helena's neck causing a slight spasm and a gasp. She chuckled and touched the spot with her finger, before curling her fingers around the back of Helena's neck, pulling her close.

The kiss was not gentle, but Helena understood its message loud and clear and she welcomed it eagerly. She ran her hands up Myka's back, and then back down to gently caress her buttocks. Her touch drew a deep moan from Myka. Helena pulled Myka against her and took a step forward, pinning Myka against the wall.

"Helena," Myka gasped. "Bed."

"What a wonderful idea," Helena said with a grin. "Will you perhaps allow me to disrobe you before?"

Myka blushed and nodded. She swallowed as Helena knelt in front of her and touched her legs.

"God Helena."

"You have gorgeous legs darling," Helena purred and ran her hands up the outside of Myka's thighs. "Oh dear," she mumbled and laughed, delighted, as she ran her fingertips over the straps holding Myka's stockings up. "You indulge me with some of the delights of the past."

"I'm glad you approve," Myka said, her voice a little hoarse. "Now will you please hurry up?"

Helena chuckled and gazed up at Myka while running her hands over Myka's bare thighs, now and then pulling at the straps and the garter belt.

"All in good time, darling. Please do not interrupt my delightful discovery."

Myka sighed and her eyes narrowed. Leaning against the wall she put one long leg over Helena's shoulder. Helena grabbed on to Myka's legs as it caused her to almost lose her balance. She flicked the clasps holding Myka's stockings up open with ease. Myka smirked a little and rubbed the back of her high heeled shoe against Helena's back.

"Good girl," she teased.

Helena shook her head and slowly eased Myka's stockings down the leg that still rested on her shoulder. Myka moved and Helena pried the shoe off of Myka's foot. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of it.

"Lovely choice. I have admired these myself."

"Some other time, Helena," Myka muttered, slightly annoyed with the interruption.

Helena slipped the stocking off all the way and lowered Myka's bare foot to the floor, briefly noting the red toenails.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

Stockings and shoes removed Helena rose from the floor. Seeing the need in Myka's eyes she grabbed her by the side of her neck and crushed their lips together. Myka whimpered and curled her leg around Helena's hip. Helena trailed her fingertips over Myka's leg, pushing the dress up higher.

"Take it off," Myka whispered against Helena's lips.

Helena took a step back and pushed the dress up over Myka's hips and over her head. She gently dropped it on the chair next to the door all while gazing at Myka in awe.

"You are exquisite," she gasped.

Myka smiled. "Then touch me. Show me."

Helena took a step back taking in Myka's underwear. Myka was wearing a sinful matching set in black silk and lace. A black garter belt rested on her slim hips, the ties now dangling empty. Helena ran a slightly trembling fingertip along the edge of it. Finding the clasp, she opened it and it fell to the floor. She ran her hand up Myka's side and back to find the clasp to Myka's bra. Her hand fell when Myka stepped away.

"Not so fast," Myka purred. "You are definitely overdressed Helena. I suggest that you get out of your coat."

Helena chuckled and bowed her head. She eased the long coat off her shoulders and draped it over the chair that held Myka's dress. She started to unbutton her vest, when Myka's fingers stopped her.

"Let me look at you."

Helena's arms fell to her sides and she proudly raised her chin. She stood absolutely still as Myka circled her, touching her shoulders, her arms, her hips before finally facing her again. Helena tilted her head. Myka nodded and Helena's fingers went back to unbuttoning her vest. Placing it over her coat she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, turning away from Myka. She grinned when Myka grabbed her shoulder swinging her around.

"You want to watch, dearest?"

Myka nodded and swallowed as more and more of Helena's body was revealed as Helena opened each button. When the shirt finally hung open, Myka stepped closer and put her hands inside the shirt, brushing it over Helena's shoulders and down her arms. It silently fluttered to the floor.

"So beautiful," she whispered as she took in Helena's body.

She gently traced a small scar on Helena's arm. Grabbing Helena by the hips she yanked her close and kissed her. Placing a trail of soft kisses down Helena's neck she gently bit her shoulder. Helena hissed and Myka took a step back, grinning at her. Myka rested her fingers on the waistband on Helena's trousers for a moment before snapping the button open and sliding the zipper down. Moving closer she slipped her hands inside and grabbed Helena's buttocks.

"Dear God!"

Myka laughed and kissed her as she pushed the trousers down Helena's legs. She felt Helena kick off her boots and then step out of her trousers. Myka walked backwards until she hit the bed. She sat down and held out her hand. Helena balanced on one foot as she removed her socks while keeping eye contact with Myka. Finally Helena was standing in front of Myka, dressed only in her underwear. Myka trailed her fingertips down Helena's legs, and up behind her thighs until she could again cup Helena's butt.

Having had enough of Myka's teasing, Helena gently grabbed Myka's shoulder and pushed her down on the bed before she quickly straddled her. She laughed at the surprised look on Myka's face.

"I like your style, Miss Wells," Myka purred.

Helena bent down and kissed her, teasing Myka's lips with the tip of her tongue. She felt Myka move her hands from her hips and up her back until she found the clasp on the bra.

"Please," Helena whispered against Myka's lips.

Myka flicked the clasp open with a practiced move of her wrist. She pushed the straps down Helena's arms before pulling it away. Helena sat up and eased off Myka. She stretched out on the bed smiling at Myka.

Myka sat up and removed her bra, flinging it on the floor. She bit her lip as Helena's fingers went to her underwear, slowly easing them down until Myka could see a hint of Helena's pubic hair.

"Oh God."

Helena chuckled and quickly finished removing her underwear. She stretched out again, playfully touching the headboard as she squirmed a little on the bed. When Myka did not move, Helena gently rubbed her foot over Myka's thigh.

"Please get undressed and come here, love."

Myka took a shaky breath and slipped out of her underwear. Crawling across the bed she stretched out on top of the smiling Helena. Helena wrapped her legs around her and laughed with joy.

"God I'm lucky," Myka whispered before kissing Helena.

Helena pushed up against Myka trying to get closer. Myka tore her lips away from Helena's when she felt just how ready Helena was. Helena bit her lip and smiled cheekily at Myka. Myka ran her hand over Helena's breast watching her bit down harder on her lip. She twirled the nipple and Helena's eyes fluttered closed.

"Dear God," Helena whimpered when Myka's lips closed around her nipple, sucking gently. "Myka darling, I fear I will spend too soon," she mumbled.

Myka let go of the nipple with a soft _pop_. She gazed at Helena's beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed and her neck and upper chest were quickly taking on the same shade of pink. Helena's breathing was fast and she trembled a little under Myka's hand, which still rested on Helena's chest.

"Of course," Myka said softly. "You've not been with anyone since back then."

Helena nodded, her eyes still closed. She whimpered softly when Myka resumed her gentle caress of her breasts.

"Helena," Myka said. "Look at me." Helena opened her eyes and smiled at Myka. "Watch what I'm doing."

Helena swallowed as Myka's hand moved down her side and across her stomach. When Myka ran her fingertips over her thigh, Helena moved her legs, inviting her to touch her. She gasped when Myka cupped her sex.

"So wet," Myka purred. "So sexy."

Helena sighed and a shiver went through her body as Myka's fingers sank deeper, sliding across her slick heat, so slowly, so wonderfully. She cried out softly and her body arched when Myka entered her with two slim fingers. She tossed her head to the side, biting her fist as Myka stroked her so achingly slowly.

"More," she whispered.

Myka added another finger and ran her thumb in a teasing circle around Helena's clit. Helena had been so close it only took a few gentle caresses to send her over. She cried out and pushed up against Myka's hand.

"Yes, oh God, yes," she whimpered.

Myka watched Helena intently. As soon as Helena's orgasm subsided she pushed her fingers deep inside her and held them still. Moving a little she blew at Helena's sex, making her tremble again. She flicked her tongue over Helena's clit causing a groan. She repeated her touch and soon she made Helena come again. This time with a loud yell, as Helena clamped tightly around Myka's fingers. Not until she relaxed completely did Myka slide her fingers out of her. She moved up to take Helena in her arms, and was surprised when Helena grabbed her and rolled her over. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You are a delightful lover, Myka my darling."

"If you enjoyed it so much, maybe you could…"

Helena cut her off with a searing kiss. She pushed her leg between Myka's, pulling her hard against her as she rocked them gently on the bed. Myka whimpered and pushed against Helena. Before she could get any relief, Helena moved again. She covered Myka's chest with kisses, circling her belly button with her tongue until Myka was uttering one obscenity after the other. Helena chuckled and kissed her way down first one, then the other of Myka's thighs. Looking up at Myka she spread her legs almost roughly and pressed her lips against Myka's center. Myka cried out and shook. Helena sucked on Myka's clit while flicking her tongue against it. When she felt Myka getting close she let go and kissed her way up Myka's stomach and chest.

"No!" Myka whimpered.

"Hush, darling," Helena cooed.

Helena sat up and pushed Myka up to a half-sitting position against the headboard, before sitting down between Myka's legs. She gently pushed Myka's knees up, slowly stroking Myka's thighs in a teasing caress.

"What do you want, my darling?" Helena whispered against Myka's lips.

"I want you inside me," Myka growled. "I want you to fuck me."

Helena laughed and ran her hand up the inside of Myka's thigh again. She stroked her a couple of times causing soft sighs and moans from Myka's lips. She slowly eased her fingers inside Myka.

"Harder," Myka panted.

Helena added a finger and pushed into her. Myka pushed against her as she wrapped her arms around Helena's shoulders. Helena leaned forward, pushing Myka's legs up further as she filled Myka. She ran her thumb over Myka's clit.

"Dearest Myka. Sweet, sweet Myka," she whispered in Myka's ear. "Let go, and I will catch you. I always will."

Myka bit down on Helena's shoulder as she came. She thought she heard Helena cry out, but she was so wrapped up in her release she did quite understand why. When she finally relaxed and gasped for air she fell back against the headboard. As her hands fell from around Helena's shoulders she noticed the two bright red marks on Helena's shoulder where she had bit her.

"God Helena, I'm so sorry."

Helena withdrew her fingers from their snug prison and wiped her hand on the sheet before snuggling up next to Myka. Myka shivered at the loss, and pulled Helena close.

"Don't fret darling. It was quite thrilling to experience your release. I almost spent again from your little love bite, my sweet one."

Myka laughed and nodded. She gently pried the fake vampire fangs off of her teeth and put them on the nightstand. Myka kicked at the comforter and moved so she could pull it over their bodies.

"Come here," she said and pulled Helena to her. "Let me give you a real kiss, without danger."

Helena giggled and moved closer. "Darling, no matter if you are wearing vampire fangs or not, your kisses will always be dangerous. Deliciously so."

Myka laughed and snuggled closer to Helena under the comforter.

THE END & HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
